Deerik Barnes
Deerik Barnes is a member of House Barnes and currently in the service of King Edderion I Stark of the North. Appearance A young man of eighteen years, Deerik stand at five foot seven inches and weighs about one hundred and fifty pounds with flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes surrounded by pale skin that is marred by old but healed scars. He is a muscled but thin man. Personality Deerik is a headstrong man with strong conviction in his beliefs and has a dogs loyalty to those he deems to be worthy of it. A normally happy man Deerik has his moments of quiet and not so quiet rage as well, when he feels a emotion he feels it hard. He has almost no experience with women and little in the way of practical advice from anyone, though what he does have is best used in the bedroom. He places great importance on loyalty and family ties to him mean more than just what mother you were born of. An animal and nature lover Deerik feels a sort of kinship to dogs and mice that many others view with either derision or amusement. History Childhood Born the fourth son of his family, Deerik was allowed little in the way of parental affection from his father and only the minimal amount from his mother. His brothers were older and involved in clan life while he was still but a babe. By the time he was six years old he was sent to the Rockhill clan to learn how to fight and how to be a man. It was there that he was placed under the tutelage of Ricard Rockhill, who became a surrogate father figure to Deerik and who had taught the skills Deerik knows today. However all would not be well in the Rockhill clan as a raid by a rival clan, the Silverhill clan that resulted in a large amount of supplies being stolen and an entire family being killed. Overcome with rage and grief the chief of the Rockhill clan declaired war upon the Silverhill clan and for two years a bloody war was waged. It was there that Deerik killed his first man, a young Silverhill man in a skirmish near the Rockhill lands. The other clans were content to allow the minor war to continue but kept an eye on the situation to make sure it did not escalate and draw in surrounding clans. After two long a bloody years a larger clan stepped in and forced a peace. It was then that Deerik was released from his tutelage and returned home with a gift from Ricard, a large great ax with the symbol of the Rockhill clan upon it. Returning home Deerik found his father deathly ill but alive and it was there that he was instructed to leave for Wintertown and seek to enter the service of the Starks. With a heavy heart Deerik left his home behind and made his way to Wintertown to fulfill his fathers last wish. Recent Events Having made his way to Winterfell like his father instructed Deerik managed to find work as a hunter and guard in order to pass the time while he waited for the Starks to return from their trip to the south. Having met with the Queen and King Deerik was allowed to join the court and is currently waiting for the king to summon him and give him a task or position of servitude. He is now serving as bodyguard to the queen and the only male member of the queens guard. There is disturbing news that his brother Durik seeks to become king of the mountains. Summoned to go resolve the conflict between the houses Forrestor and Whitehill Deerik was unable to wet his ax with blood of the two feuding houses. He did his job as was needed and brought Jon Reed to Nedger Cerwyn for judgment. He now travels with Cerwyn back to Winterfell. Returning to Winterfell Deerik has found his faith in the gods renewed by the heart tree in the castles godswood and has meet many new individuals. He has spent his day training and roaming the halls looking for trouble makers. Category:House Barnes Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Family Darrik Barnes: Father (60) -Deceased- 370 Morgan Barnes:Mother (40) -Durik Barnes: First son,brother (24) -Jon Barnes: Second son,brother (22) -William Barnes: Third Son,brother (20) Companions Asha Stoneheart: Gifts: Martially Adept. Negitives: N/A. A woman from the Barnes clan sent by Durik at Deeriks behest she is skilled in using two hand axes. She carries the same near fanatical loyalty that seems to be common in the Barnes clan. Category:House Barnes Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi